Naruto : The Demon Within
by jasx316
Summary: Ok... chap 6 uploaded ! Team 7 is send out to find the demon Zabuza, along the way Naruto meets a strange boy named Haku what will happen ?
1. chapter 1

Naruto: The Demon within

Well here this is my first fan fiction ever hope you guys like it … if you don't well nothing much I can do about now can I ???

Disclaimer: naruto is not mind suing me wont get you a single cent the fanfic I writing is just for others to enjoy….

Author's note : this story happens in an alternate universe in which naruto attends school as well. He is also a member of the hidden leaf organization ( in place of the hidden leaf village) which hunts demons and other things that go bump in the night.. Without further ado I present you the first chapter…

flashback

_Italic _thoughts

**Bold **kyuubi's thought

Location : Unknown

Something shifted behind him, he smiles. _So that is where you are hiding._ Naruto unsheathed his blade, Hellstorm and prepared himself for the enemy to strike suddenly out of nowhere a ragged man in torn clothes rushed out and charged at him. The man was ordinary looking what was terrifying was the demonic aura he was giving off. "So demon you are going to de-possess the man or do I have to force you?". The man stopped his charge said in an inhumanly deep voice "you can try but you will not succeed" Naruto simply smile his blue eyes focus on the man, with a quick dash knock the man off his feet with a clothesline (you guys watch WWE right?). Using both palms filled with charka naruto pressed them against the man's back "expulsion!" the man fell to the floor as a dark shadow started to ooze out of his body slowly taking the physical form. "fool now you have allow me to take my physical form hahaha for that I grant you a quick death". Naruto without any expression brought Hellstorm into a fighting stance.

The demon had finish-taking form and now standing in front of naruto was a powerful rock demon. Naruto with a quick dash disappeared and reappeared behind the rock demon hellstorm slashing a horizontally downward before he retreating a few steps back. "Not so tough now are we?" naruto said with a smirk on his face, the demon growled angrily made a few hand seals and shouted "brimstone no justu" with that a solid wall earth wall emerged from the ground and proceed to crush the young ninja with a sickening thud". However when the wall finally dissolved the demon was shocked to see a wooden log in place of the body. The demon turned around only to get his head sliced cleanly off his neck. Naruto sighs "why do I bother with this type of low level demons" he muttered under his breath. "Lets just take that as a final test to complete your training"

With that Jiraiya stepped out of the shadows. Naruto smiled he knew that his power level was way pass Jounin so it was amusing to him that he was going back to the organization to take a chunin exam. Naruto packed his sword and proceeded to walk back to the inn that he and Jiraiya were staying.

On the way Jiraiya decided to started a conversation "so naruto how do you feel going back to the organization to take the exams?" naruto replied "piece of cake" but that was when he remembered a certain violet hair girl with pale white eyes. Unknown to Jiraiya naruto's face became as red as a tomato as he recalled the girl being the only one that really cared for him …..

Flashback Time : 10 years ago 

naruto wanted to join some kids playing after training at the hidden leaf organization when……

"get away from my children you demon", naruto could only look in sadness as the rest of the children were taken home by their respective parents ….

later

(naruto was crying all alone in the play ground)

"why do they all hate me" he sobbed… meanwhile a pale girl with violet hair decided that she had hidden long enough and with that came out to face him "naruto kun …".

Naruto spun around in surprise as he felt a hand on his shoulder " Hinata chan".

Hinata blushed when she heard the suffix, she sat down beside him and said "naruto kun don't care I will be your friend…" with that Naruto looked up his eyes red from all the crying . "You will ?" he croaked , "of course I will naruto" and with that she hugged him and that was the start of what was to be a beautiful friendship.

3 years ago

Naruto was upset … to tell you the truth he was very upset he was quite a accomplished ninja now and had become strong friends with hinata the thought of having to leave her made his chest heavy but at the same time he was tempted to go train with the pervert sennin. The desire to become stronger was as strong as the desire to stay with his best friend……

Naruto sneaked into the hyuga mansion, hinata was lying on her bed when she heard a tapping sound on her window, she opened the window and naruto hopped in, and she saw a sad look on his face nearly the same as the one at the play ground a few years back.

"Naruto what is wrong?" she asked eyes fill with concern for her crush although she would rather die then admit it to him right now…

Naruto told her about the training, "Naruto kun I will wait for you, promise me you will come back …". Naruto grinned his foxy smile and disappeared out of the window. Two hours later he came back and gave her a pendant he broke it into two halves and gave one part to her "this, he grinned happily would be my promise to you that I will come". Hinata smiled and hugged him.

end of flash back

Naruto smiled to himself ignoring what Jiraiya was blabbing about, _"hehe boy would she amazed at how strong I am.."_. With that he made his continued the walk back to the inn in anticipation of how the Leaf would accept the dead-last now one of the most powerful demon hunter in the region.

Sorry if the chapter seems very short… I hope I can write longer next time …. Thank you to all who had review !!!


	2. chapter 2

Naruto: The Demon within

Well here this is my first fan fiction ever hope you guys like it ... if you don't well nothing much I can do about now can I ???

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine but the storyline is ... suing me wont get you a single cent the fanfic I writing is just for others to enjoy....

Author's note: thanks to everyone who reviewed, I would like to thank Kuwabaras pupil and I.P.Freely they have been a great help. Also Timeshifter for his ideas and help as well. Incase anyone is joining this story late, I would like to say that all the characters are 17 (why? My story my rules :D ) so without further ado I present you Naruto: the demon within chap 2

Location: the inn (where Naruto and Jiraiya are staying at.)

As they entered the inn Jiraiya stopped blabbering and turned to Naruto "you feel that?". Naruto nodded, there was a dark aura present in the inn, "could it be a demon?" he wondered. At that moment ten demons suddenly emerged from the surrounding area, "they look familiar" naruto thought as he scan his opponents, one of the demons smiled and said: "did you think I could be killed that easily ha ha ha ha ha". A grin appeared on Naurto's face as he remembered the face of the demon he killed earlier (read chap 1): "Back to die another time demon?" Naurto said as the grin on his face widen even more.

"Ha! this time it will be different." One demon said. With that all the demons proceeded to charged naruto when all of them were engulfed in a powerful flame.

As more demons appeared Naruto immediately knew that the opponent was an elemental demon as elemental demons were able to replicate themselves given a suitable environment (eg: fire elemental demons can replicate themselves with fire, earth demons with soil etc, what was worse was that the demon actually implant part of their consciousness in the clone making them more powerful than ordinary replicas). Jiraiya shouted as he entered combat: "I will deal with them, go find the original demon, it will also be a good opportunity to test out your strength".

"Fine" was the reply he got as Naruto vanish into smoke.

Naruto made his way to the second floor and begin cutting through demon replicas as he made his way to the part of the inn where the demon aura was the strongest.

Awhile later

"You piece of shit!" Naruto cursed as he finally found the original demon standing in the inn's suite surrounded by its many clones. "How the hell did you make so many demons in such a short time?". The demon looked at the visibly exhausted boy and laugh in a gravel tone "I am a demon what did you expect me to do? Hmm you look tired why don't you take a nap for ever!" with that the demon shouted "graveyard crush no justsu !" and Naruto felt the wall slowly closing in, "I shall leave the dirty work to my clones" the demon prepared to disappeared, but Naruto was having none of that because he knew that if the demon was to escape now it would go around creating more clones and he was fed-up with the stupid clones,

Naruto unsheathed Hellstorm and shouted "fury strikes" in a blink of an eye surrounding clones were sliced to ribbons in a flash, naruto proceeded to make his way to the original demon and before the demon could vanish grab it arm and using a judo technique slam the demon hard against the wall. The demon roared and tried to swipe naruto with its now extended claws. Naruto block the strike and was about to counter it with a horizontal stab when he felt hellstorm's blade shattered, "what the he-" he didn't have time to complete that thought as he had to focus on dodging the attacks the rock demon were throwing at him.

"Uh oh this looks bad" suddenly Naruto felt a great pain in his abdomen upon looking down he saw a gaping hole near his kidney area. The pain was intense; he had not felt such pain since the day his charka merged with kyuubi's. **"Hey kid" **kyuubi said in the back of his head **"Here is some advice use some water justu followed by electrical justu to amplify the damage", **"thanks fox I owe you one" Naruto said as he stood up, naruto smiled as his activated his charka once again, his charka now merged with kyuubi's was a dark black with red outline, Naruto said in a low tone: "I never thought I would have to activate kyuubi's power to defeat you." The demon was stunned, it thought to itself "he was not at full strength and he already proved to be a difficult opponent I must use all my power and finish him off with one shot" the demon immediately summoned all it's power for a final attack, the boy across the room laughed a demonic laugh "going for a final attack so soon? Very well I shall take your attack ".

The demon snarled, " do not under estimate me!" with that it shouted "dark shot!" it palms being to charged a dark ball of energy, the demon with all its might threw the ball of energy at Naruto, the ball hit Naruto and exploded in a huge fireball destroying everything in a foot radius and creating a huge crater. The demon smiled it seems that all was left of it's opponent was ashes, it proceeded to walk out of the suite when he hear laughter the demons eyes widen in shock as naruto walked out of the crater without a scratch, "is that all you got?" Naruto said. The demon immediately tried to run when naruto with one powerful ransengan tore a gaping hole in it's chest, as the demon dies it looked at Naruto and with a face that was of pure shock as it fell dead.

Naruto sighed "not even a challenge..." he spun around and threw a kunai charged with charka making it impossibly sharp at the area he heard clapping, Jiraiya stepped out of the shadows into the now partially destroyed room still clapping "Impressive I thought the demon would pose at least some sort of challenge but it looks like I was wrong".

Naruto turn around to face Jiraiya whose black business suit was stained with demon blood, "It would have been faster if the sword hadn't broke what kind of sword was that you gave me anyway?" he asked with a scowl. "geesh sorry about that to make it up to you I shall give you a gift" Jiraiya said and presented naruto with a package he took out from his jacket. "Your father Yondaime would have wanted you to have this, it was also his favorite weapon in battle as well." Naruto's heart rate increased as he unwrapped the package to see two black fingerless gloves with two pieces of different coloured metal plates bonded to the two gloves respectively, "this..." Jiraiya said as he held the two gloves in front of naruto "are nova and shadow, nova being the glove with the metal plate that was white in colour with black charka markings and shadow being the glove with the black metal plate with charka markings, they were made by your father."

Naruto after wearing the gloves looked at them and smiled with tears in his eyes:

"My f-f-ather's" he managed to croaked out before breaking in tears, Jiraiya bended down to console him, embracing naruto into a hug "hey now what are you crying for?

You should be happy you have inherited your father's weapon." Naruto look

up to see Jiraiya sporting a goofy grin, "thanks ero- sennin" he said, Jiraiya smiled and stood up "come on lets get out of here, we still have the staff to free.

The next day (after freeing the staff of the inn and getting the business back to normal)

"Hey ero-sennin, what does this gloves do?" Naruto asked as they traveled to the forest, "and why the sudden training?".

"Well you see all the moves that I taught you to use with hellstorm, you wouldn't be able to use with nova and shadow, nova and shadows are not the name of the gloves, they are the names of the metal plates on the gloves." Jiraiya explained.

"Huh? , what is so special about the plates?" Naruto wondered as they stop walking, "try charging them with your charka Jiraiya said. Naruto charged his charka through them and was shocked to see the plates on the gloves extend to form sharp elegant looking blades. Jiraiya continued, "normally the two swords are in plate form for easy transportation, however they will extend once they are charged with charka, but it cant be anyone's charka it must be a Uzumaki's charka. Nova and shadow has many different technique unique to each blade for example Nova has powerful light elemental defensive moves, while Shadow has powerful offensive dark elemental offensive moves." "you would also have to learn a new swordplay the dual blades swordplay if you want to use the two blades efficiently."

"What! Mastering the new moves and learning the a new swordplay in two months are impossible." Naruto shouted as he hear what Jiraiya had in mind, "Nonsense your father mastered everything in one month, are you telling me your weak?" Naruto glared at the sennin, "lets get started," he said in a dark tone "I will proved you wrong." "Good, then we shall start training straight away" Jiraiya said with that he disappeared in a puff and reappeared behind Naruto and pressed them into Naruto's back "disabling noo jutsu!" suddenly Naruto's fist clenched tightly and no matter how hard he tried he could not open them. "What the hell!" naruto cursed as Jiraiya started attacking "use your blades Naruto!" Jiraiya shouted in between strikes.** "I see that you have your father's blades they were formidable when I faced them in battle they might prove to be useful." **Kyuubi added. Naruto was a bit surprised, after the merging of their charka the fox only spoke to him when he was in trouble had advice or moves to teach him." "_well lets hope I make it back in time for the chuunin exam, man I still cant believe Jiraiya was able to sneak up on me with that jutsu I must train more!!!" _Naruto begin fighting back with the pair of blades, "argh I will master everything in the two months for this is only another obstacle in my road to become hokage!!" Naruto shouted, Jiraiya smiled when he heard that, "c'mon show me what you are made of !!!" and with that was the start of two months of vigorous training in which was only to stop when it was time to sleep or eat.

Little did Naruto knew that Jiraiya made up the lie of his father mastering everything in one month, in actual fact it took yondaime nearly a year to master everything.

Location: Tokyo, Japan, star buck's coffeehouse

Hinata sighed it has been four years since she had last seen her beloved Naruto kun, just the thought of his blond hair, his clear blue eyes made her wish that she was with him wherever he was. Sakura stopped talking about her day at the organization as she saw Hinata spacing out with a blank look in her eyes. Sakura was sure Hinata was thinking of Naruto, although she didn't know Naruto that well he seems to be quite a nice guy even though the last time she saw him was around four years back. Sakura suddenly thought of a very evil joke, "Hinata!" she suddenly shouted bringing hinata crashing back down to reality, "I thought I saw Naruto walking by there!" she told Hinata while trying to hid her devilish grin, "what?" and before even considering what Sakura told her to be a lie she used her shinobi training to reach the exit in two seconds flat and bolted out the door.

Sakura was shocked; she never thought that hinata would fall for her trick. As she sat in her seat recalling how Hinata had grown out of her shell to become a confident ninja while Naruto was absent.

Half an hour later

Hinata came back in the coffeehouse, her face as red as an apple, Sakura didn't know if she was so red because of embarrassment or because she was flushed from running. She tried to keep a neutral face and prevent herself from rolling all over the floor laughing as Hinata sat down across her. Hinata shot her an embarrassed look mixed with a death glare : "Sakura that was not very funny making me run down the street like a madwoman" at that moment sakura lost it and started laughing uncontrollably "ha ha ha Hinata I apologize I thought you were in love with him but I was wrong you are madly obsess with that boy" she said still giggling. Hinata if possible blushed an even darker shade of red.

"Hey Hinata what do you think about the upcoming chuninn exam?" Sakura asked changing the subject, "well even though we are 17 years old we are taking the exam for the **first** time, so I am actually quite nervous.", Hinata replied while slowly sipping her coffee.

"So what about this mysterious teammate of yours in team 7, has he arrived yet?" Hinata asked.

"Nope not yet" sakura said, normally genin were splitted into teas of three but sakura's team, team 7 was a bit different it only consist of Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke with a third member to join them later in the chuunin exams. Not that Sakura mind after all she get to spend more time with her beloved sasuke kun.

two months later

Jiraiya's eyes widen as Naruto charged him with Nova and Shadow extended, twisting in mid air to avoid the charge as well as to start a combo, Jiraiya thought he had Naruto in a corner when he heard: "Nova defensive technique!! Blinding wave" Jiraiya was immediately struck by a white blinding shock wave, which not only blinded him but knocked him off his feet as well "oh crap" Jiraiya thought as he felt a blade being pressed against his throat. "Game over looks like I win, lunch will be on you" with that the blade was withdrawn. When Jiraiya regained his sight he saw Naruto packing up their equipment, "Huh?" where are we going?" he asked. Naruto turned around with a shocked look on his face "we have to go back to the hidden leaf to take the chuunin exam you idiot! How can you forget about such an important matter?." Naruto shouted as they made their way to the airport, Jiraiya dressed in a black business suit with a black shirt instead of the usual white, while Naruto was wearing a grey sleeveless jacket and a black t-shirt underneath with grey cargo pants.

As they checked in the airport Jiraiya recalled how the training went, frankly he was shocked at how fast Naruto had gotten the basics of dual swordplay and the offensive and defensive moves that nova and shadow had. In the short amount of two months Naruto was able to use to use the two blade effectively in battle and had completely mastered nova's defensive moves, the only thing left was to master completely shadow's offensive attacks.

"Lets get going" Naruto said happily. "it's time to go back and rock the hidden leaf." He added and with that the pair boarded the plane back to Japan.

Next chap : the chuunin exam !!!

From author: Whew that was life draining !!spits blood, but I had fun writing this anyways this is still my first fanfic so advice and comments would be greatly appreciated.

Oh and K.P.. mind reviewing even if you read the story :) timeshifter too !!!!

So people send in more reviews, any questions email me or put them in your reviews !!!!


	3. chapter 3

Naruto: The Demon within

Well here this is my first fan fiction ever hope you guys like it ... if you don't well nothing much I can do about now can I ???

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine but the storyline is ... suing me won't get you a single cent the fanfic I writing is just for others to enjoy.... one more thing steal my storyline and I will rip your heart out :)

Author's note: Thanks to all who reviewed for chapter 2. I had wanted to release this chapter on my birthday but I was to busy to do it and besides my exams just ended so I think I deserve a break :) Without further ado I present you chapter 3 and I sincerely hope you guys would enjoy this.

Location: Tokyo (a bookstore)

Naruto sighed as he picked out the necessary books needed for going to college. "Why do I have to attend college anyway?" he grumbled as walked through the bookstore picking up various items which he would need for college. "That is because the Leaf feels that you need to have education even if you are to be a demon hunter." Jiraiya said as he accompanied Naruto on his 'shopping' trip. Naruto shot him a 'shut the hell up' glare and continued picking out stationeries.

Meanwhile at the same bookstore....

"Hinata chan, do you think this pen matches my outfit?" Sakura asked as she held up the pen for Hinata to see. "Um, I think it's nice." Hinata replied picking out a few pen and pencils from the rack and placing them in her shopping basket. Hinata and Sakura proceeded to pay up when Hinata caught a glimpse of yellow spiky hair "Naruto-kun?" her heart rate increasing she quickly followed the spiky hair out of the store, only to lose it in a maze of alleyways. What she was unaware of was that her target was directly above her waiting for the moment to strike.

Naruto had noticed that someone was following him the moment he left the bookstore. He told Jiraiya to bring the books home while he dealt with the person. Naruto decided to play around with the person leading the person through various alleyways.

After leading the person through one hell of a maze Naruto decided to end the game by jumping onto the rooftop and prepared to give the stalker one good kicked in the head.

Just as Naruto was about to strike, Hinata looked upwards at the area he was hiding at. "Huh? This girl looked extremely familiar- wait a sec it's Hinata chan!" Naruto smiled it seems that Hinata had grown into a very beautiful woman. She had grown her blue hair to her waist and tied her in a ponytail but left her fringe alone, which seemed to bring out the beautiful outline of her face. Hinata was dressed in a white sleeveless blouse and a pair of tight blue jeans which showed off her figure nicely with a pouch hanging around her waist which Naruto was sure contained Kunais and other ninja equipment. "Wow Hinata is so sexy." Naruto's face turning red at the statement, "Wait she's my best friend how can I think of her like that." Naruto quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts and was ready to jump down and greet her when he felt a demonic aura in the area. He decided to stay back and observe before making his move.

Hinata also having felt the demonic aura took out two kunais from her pouch and went into a defensive stance as the aura got nearer. Hinata's eyes widen when the Hidden leaf academy teacher Mizuki stepped into view a dark black aura surrounding him. Mizuki smiled when he saw Hinata. "Mizuki-sensei what are you doing here?" Hinata asked. Mizuki's smile widen "To kill you of course, the fox demon has returned and what better way to torture him then to kill his one true friend. With his best friend dead the fox would be begging me to end his pathetic life which I shall and once the container is dead I would have Kyuubi's massive power to myself ha ha ha ha ha .".

Hinata was taken back; she didn't know that there were others who knew of Naruto's secret other then Iruka, the third and herself. She mentally replayed what Mizuki had said. "The fox demon has returned? That means Naruto-kun is back! Hinata was overjoyed; she would be able to see her beloved Naruto-kun again. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not notice Mizuki's charge.

Naruto upon seeing Hinata in danger jumped out of his hiding place, landing next to Hinata and pushed her to one side before dodging Mizuki's charge with a wall to wall jump. As soon as he landed Naruto did another jump and smashed Mizuki's face into the wall with a spinning kick. Mizuki quickly recovered and countered with a devastating taijustu combo knocking Naruto into the ground. "Damm I let my guard down thinking he was a chuunin but still, a chuunin like him shouldn't have such power." Naruto thought.

Mizuki saw the confused expression on Naruto's face laughed and said: "I bet you didn't know, I merged with a demon in a volunteer contract to gain enough power to kill you fox-demon." Naruto was shocked he never thought anyone would be stupid enough to give up their soul to a demon but yet there it was a merging between demon and human right in front of him. But Mizuki underestimated the strength of Naruto and the bond between him and Kyuubi. **"Tear him apart kid! Tear him apart for thinking that he can use the might of Kyuubi for his stupid purposes!!" **Kyuubi roared at the back of Naruto's mind. Before Mizuki could do anything Naruto threw a smoke bomb and in the confusion activated Shadow.

All Mizuki heard was Naruto shouting "shadow driver!" before he was cut to pieces by a dark red charka in form of a drill.

Naruto looked down at the bloody mess that was Mizuki, retracted Shadow and turned his attention to Hinata who was still knocked out from Naruto shoving her aside. "Looks like I pushed her a bit too hard, well I better bring her back to my apartment."

He picked up Hinata like the way one cradled a baby and jumped to the rooftop. As he made his way home he hoped Jiraiya did not lose the books Naruto assigned him to bring home.

Location: Naruto's apartment

When Hinata woke up she felt as if there was a jackhammer in her head pounding non stop, seeing as there is nothing to do but rest, she went back to sleep.

A few hours later

Naruto came in to find that Hinata was still asleep. "Huh? I didn't push her that hard did I?" Naruto panicked "what if she has brain damage, what if she is in a coma, internal bleeding or -" He was cut short when Hinata woke up with a groan. He was beside her in a flash grabbing her hand in his eyes filled with concern maybe more?. "Hinata are you alright?" Naruto asked his grip of her hand tightening until Hinata's hand turned a pale white.

"Naruto-kun you can let go now." Hinata said. "Ah I am sorry Hinata." Naruto said apologizing. "It's ok." Hinata replied with a smile that could have tamed the wildest beast. Hinata blushed when she finally got a good look of her beloved Naruto-kun, Naruto now stood at a height of 1.75m, with a body that could only come from years of taijustu training. Instead of bulking up Naruto seems to have gone for a leaner approach, training to define the muscles instead of just simply adding size causing him to look like a warrior god instead of a raging barbarian. She could tell because Naruto's black shirt showed off all his muscles leaving nothing to the imagination. Naruto also wore a pair of blue jeans and black leather shoes. The total package would have caused an average girl to nosebleed to death. What Hinata missed was the fact the Naruto was also staring at her, both of them blushed a crimson red when their eyes met.

"S- So Naruto- Kun where have you been all this years?" she asked. "Damm why am I stuttering?" Hinata cursed as she bit her lower lip and started playing with her index fingers.

"Wow she is so cute when she does that." Naruto thought when he saw Hinata doing her index finger act. "Well it is a long story why don't I tell you some other time." Naruto replied as he gave smiled his famous foxy grin and started scratching the back of his head.

Hinata's lips formed into a pout as she said: "So you don't want to spend time with me Naruto- Kun? Your best friend and you try to brush her off the moment you met her?". Hinata began to use the trick that was even able to melt the ice surrounding her cousin Neji's heart. Tears started to dwell up in her eyes as she gave Naruto the puppy dog look.

"Ahh, it is not like that Hinata chan." Naruto quickly said as he began to panic and started waving his hands about. Naruto gave up and sat diagonally across Hinata "ok here goes, tell me if you want to stop, ero sennin had decided to first train at the hidden stone as my earth Justus were very limited......" and so for a few hours Naruto gave Hinata a summary of his four year training although he left out the part of him killing hundreds of demon throughout the four years and the fact that he has taken dozens of human lives when the humans could not be free from the control of the demons, they were dark memories that Naruto buried in his mind. He had no wished to relive the look on the victim faces as he cut them down or their cries as they met their end at the tip of his sword.

Try as he might, Naruto could not help but remember the dark memories. Hinata was listening attentively when she saw that Naruto had stopped talking, his face was becoming increasingly pale, his ends were trembling and there was a look of terror in his ocean blue eyes.

"Naruto kun are you alright?" she asked as she approached him. As she sat down next to him and took his hands in her she was shocked as to how cold and clammy his hands were. She tried to bring him back by shaking him, but he still remained unresponsive.

"**Kid it was not your fault they could not be saved." **Kyuubi said in the back of his mind. "Shut up you weren't there, you didn't have to see their faces as they died! You didn't have to hear their cries! So you keep your trap shut!" Naruto retorted. Kyuubi sighed he had already come to term with the fact that he was stuck with kid and as much as he would like to deny it, he had come to respect the kid for his determination and mental strength. Most people would have gone mad having seen what Naruto witness throughout his journey. Yet the kid was still here trying to live a normal life, for this the demon could not help but give the kid the respect he deserved.

Hinata was worried Naruto had been in this state of shock for over fifteen minutes, definitely not a good sign, she had tried all the methods she knew in trying to calm a person down but it seems Naruto would go into cardiac arrest any minute. She had to do something....

Naruto was fighting the images the best he could, gritting his teeth and with one last effort he pushed the images back to the corner of his mind. Finally the images faded to darkness. He won the images were gone yet why was it that he still felt so weak, so cold Suddenly Naruto felt warm, warmth that spread throughout his body.

Naruto snapped out of his terror state to find Hinata arms around his neck pulling him into a hug. Naruto hugged Hinata back causing both of them to blush a dark shade of red. Hinata looked into his blue eyes and was shocked to see that his eyes were dull and lifeless as if all the life had been drain from him leaving in place weariness.

"Naruto kun are you alright?" Hinata asked still worried that her beloved was going to slip from her grasp leaving her alone once again. "I recalled some very bad memories, I am sorry I had worry you Hinata chan" Naruto replied hugging her even tighter when he mention the "bad" memories part.

"Naruto kun, those memories could you tell me what they were?" Hinata asked. The body that was hugging her stiffened. "No." was the short and quick reply. Hinata pressed on, having worked part time as a nurse she had recognized the look in Naruto's eyes as one who has experience immense psychological trauma, and Hinata wasn't going to allow Naruto to go through this pain alone.

Naruto decided to tell Hinata the full story about his four years training "During the second year of my training ero sennin and I went to a small town located in Australia....

"...... and so I have been living like this since, even ero sennin doesn't know about this." Naruto finally ended, but the tears that he had tried holding back came flowing out as he cried into Hinata's shoulder. Hinata did her best to try and comfort him, she knew the wounds in the mind would be difficult to heal but she was going to try. Both of them ended up sleeping on the sofa. Naruto's head resting on Hinata's shoulder.

Author: Thanks for reading hope you enjoy it and hope you guys review. Sorry if it is short but it was life draining to write more..

Until next time

Jasx316


	4. chapter 4

Naruto: The Demon within

Well here this is my first fan fiction ever hope you guys like it ... if you don't well nothing much I can do about now can I ???

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine but the storyline is ... suing me won't get you a single cent the fanfic I writing is just for others to enjoy.... one more thing steal my storyline and I will rip your heart out :)

Author note: thanks to everyone for reviewing chapter 3, anyone who is new I hope you enjoy my story and **RECOMMEND IT TO OTHERS!!! **

I now present you Naruto the demon within chap 4 !!!

Sakura was fuming, Hinata had abandon her at the bookstore for an unknown reason forcing her to pay for everything but that wasn't the problem as leaf demon hunters get paid a lot. The problem was that she couldn't find Hinata anywhere, she was not at the apartment they shared neither was she at their regular hangouts.

"Where could Hinata be?" she wondered as she walked down various alleyways looking for clue to Hinata's whereabouts. Sakura gasped as she saw the remainder of Mizuki. "Hinata must be in trouble." looking around frantically Sakura spotted a trail of dried blood, no doubt Mizuki's leading to the rooftop.

Sakura followed the trail to a complex of apartments, however the trail ended there. Cursing, Sakura began searching each apartment for a sign of Hinata's presence. After a long excruciating search Sakura found Hinata's shoes outside an apartment. Without a thought Sakura kicked open the door and proceeded to deliver a rock solid punch to the person right in her line of sight. The unfortunate person turned out to be Naruto.

Naruto woke up having slept the most peaceful sleep in his life since the four years of training. He blushed when Hinata who was still asleep moved even closer resting her head on Naruto's shoulder. "_Ok Naruto stay calm, Hinata is just resting on your shoulder"_ he told himself repeatedly. Naruto looked at Hinata again, her beautiful face, her beautiful lips curled into a smile, Naruto felt like kissing her just to feel her soft lips on his, he face leaned closer to hers, closer, closer. Their lips were about to touch when Kyuubi said **"Kid there is someone coming, hmm looks like she's already here." **"_She?" _.

At that moment Sakura came crashing through the door, Naruto with his well trained reflexes immediately got up and rushing to attack the intruder when he recognized the cherry blossom hair and the emerald green eyes "Sakura chan?" was all he could say before Sakura's fist came into contact with Naruto's face, followed by a sickening bone cracking sound.

Moments before the punch

Sakura caught sight of Hinata lying on the crouch. Thinking that Hinata was being kidnapped and that the person in front of her was her captor, Sakura did not hesitate to use her full strength in her punch, knocking the captor straight into what she thought was the kitchen.

Now

Naruto was thrown across the living room and crashed into the kitchen by the punch. Sakura immediately followed trying to attack Naruto with an aerial taijustu combo. However when she reached the kitchen she found no one there. Suddenly she felt a kunai pressed against her neck. "Who are you?" a voice behind her asked, to her the voice sounds very familiar it sounded like Naruto. "_Impossible Naruto was not this fast, this speed, it is even faster than Sasuke kun." _

"Who are you and why is Hinata with you" she countered. She felt the kunai withdraw, not giving the Naruto a chance to explain she whirled around and tried to grapple the unknown person in a lock only to find herself grasping air. Because there was nothing for her to grab Sakura landed on the ground with a thud. She heard a snicker, inner Sakura exploded with fury "kill that person!". She regained her footing and charged the mysterious person hoping to catch him by surprise. The next thing she knew she was back down on the floor, she tried to get up but found that she was unable to summon strength; the last thing she heard before blacking out was Hinata saying "Will she be alright?"

Naruto was relieved; he had managed to disarm Sakura without injuring her. The girl had charged through his apartment door and without hesitation knocked him into the kitchen causing a large bump on his head, it was a good thing he got Kyuubi's healing factor or the bump would have taken quite awhile to heal. He had used the pressure point technique to knock out Sakura for the moment. Naruto carried the unconscious girl and placed her on the couch. Hinata felt a brief moment of jealousy when she saw Naruto carrying Sakura; she secretly hoped that she was in her place.

Having finally got a good look at Sakura, he realized that she has grown more beautiful since he last saw her. She obviously has kept her hair long with it reaching her waist; her face was sharper giving her a more beautiful look. Naruto blushed as his eyes strayed to Sakura's body, she had a body of a model, slim waist, long legs and nice brea- Naruto stopped his train of thoughts when he saw the demonic look that Hinata was giving him. Apparently Hinata was not very happy that her crush was giving all his attention to another girl. Naruto was about to get killed when Sakura woke up with a groan.

The first thing Sakura saw when she came too was a pair of blue eyes staring right back at her. "Huh? Who are you" she asked, "Me I am the famous Uzumaki Naruto the next Hokage."

"Naruto! When did you get back? Did you know how long you were gone? Sakura said delighted that the brotherly figure in her life was back. Naruto smiled back indeed it has been quite a long time since he last saw his baby sis.

_Flashback 4 years ago_

"_I wonder how Naruto will take it?" Sakura wondered to herself. Naruto was leaving for a 4 years training, she did not want him to leave while still having a crush on her, besides her beloved Sasuke kun has got it through his head that revenge was not the only thing in his life. With that they had started getting together. She hated to do this but she knew it would break his heart more if he found out by himself. With a heavy heart she made her way to the apartment Naruto was living in._

"_Hi Sakura chan!" Naruto greeted her happily as he invited her inside._

"_Naruto we need to talk now..." Sakura said in a firm voice._

_Naruto sensing something serious sat down and focused his attention on what Sakura was going to say. "Naruto I know you have a crush on me but the thing is I cant return your feelings, I love Sasuke with all my heart, I am sorry to tell you now but I do not want you to leave with a crush on me, besides I have always treated you as a very close friend, I know you can find someone better than me..." Sakura said tears rolling down her cheek."_

_Naruto was stunned he did not expect this to happened, but what is done is done. Using a tissue to wipe away Sakura's tears he said "Sakura chan it's ok, I know I lost the moment you declared your love for Sasuke when you were nine." Sakura grinned at that happy memory, when she was nine she announced during her birthday party that she was to be Sasuke's bride. _

"_But we can be friends right?" Sakura asked. "Of course, no matter what Sakura chan I will be there to support you." Naruto said giving her his foxy grin. And that was how a close bond was form between the two friends. _

_Flashback ends_

Sakura got up from the crouch and took a good look at Naruto, if she was not infatuated with Sasuke she would have pounce on Naruto without hesitation. "Ahem" she turned around to find Hinata. "Hinata you alive!" Sakura said as she pulled Hinata into a hug and started to squeeze the life out of her, "I wouldn't be alive any longer if you keep squeezing." Hinata replied. "Sorry" Sakura said grinning apologetically. "But did you know how hard it was for me to find you? and why did you leave the bookstore in the first place?" Sakura asked.

Hinata sighed and gave Sakura a summary of what had happened but she left out the part of Naruto's taurma, for that Naruto was grateful.

"So Mizuki sensei actually made a contract with a demon?" said Sakura who still had the surprise expression on her face. "Yup" Naruto replied.

At that moment Jiraiya came through the door. "Hey Naruto I already got you enrolled in Tokyo college!" he said with a grin on his face. "Eh I didn't know we have guests, incase you didn't know, I am MT. MYOBOKU-GAMA'S HOLY MASTER SENNIN! THEY CALL ME THE GAMA-SENNIN!! JIRAIYA-SAMA!!!!!!" Jiraiya said striking a cool pose. Large drops of sweat appeared behind Naruto, Hinata and Sakura's head. "Nutcase" was the thought that went through Naruto and Sakura's mind while Hinata was stunned by the presence of a sennin. Suddenly Hinata recalled Jiraiya's words "Hey Naruto I already got you enrolled in Tokyo College!" "_Wait a minute; I am also enrolled in Tokyo College, which means I get to see Naruto Kun everyday" _Hinata thought excitedly. Meanwhile Naruto was arguing with Jiraiya for a new technique and Sakura was redoing her make up.

After having dinner at Naruto's place the two girls bid Naruto and Jiraiya farewell, just as they were about to leave Naruto came up to Hinata and asked "Hinata what course are you taking?". Hinata blushed as she replied "I am taking biomedical technology." Naruto grinned back "I see well I am taking law enforcement."

"_Ah I wished that Naruto Kun had chosen biomedical, sigh looks like I won't be able to meet him during class." _But Hinata wasn't about to give up hope "She asked "Naruto Kun what are you taking for your minor?"

"Finance." was his reply. Hinata's heart skipped a beat. Her beloved Naruto Kun was in the same course as hers. She smiled inwardly to herself, "_I bet Naruto Kun will be surprise when he meets me for the course." _Her plan was ruined as Sakura when over and hugged Naruto "Hey you are in the same course as Hinata and I" she said cheerfully. Naruto smiled back "that's great!!" After talking with Naruto for

With that the friends bide one another goodbye and left.

The next day

Naruto was having a wonderful dream involving Hinata and himself when a beam of sunlight hit his eyes. He turned to the other side only to find more light worse the alarm clock to his left had started its annoying ringing. Naruto brought his fist down on the clock effectively silencing it.

Naruto was about to head back to dreamland when Jiraiya burst through his door. Jiraiya grab a cup of water and poured it on Naruto's face. "What the fu-" Naruto was cut off by Jiraiya "hey kid you need to get to class weren't you meeting Hinata today." At the mention of Hinata's name Naruto quickly jumped out of bed and went to get himself ready.

Jiraiya chuckled to himself, 17 years old and still Naruto was acting like a kid, "hey Naruto" he shouted, "I am heading to Hidden leaf to sort out some stuff see ya later!"

"See ya ero sennin" was Naruto's muffled reply from the toilet.

Later

Naruto was humming to himself as he made his way to college, he was dressed in a black long sleeve shirt with blue jeans and black boots, his hair was hanging down without his forehead protector. A little fear creeps into his heart as he entered the campus.

Hinata was excited, frankly she was ecstatic, her beloved Naruto Kun was going coming to her campus. _"I will show Naruto kun around the campus before passing him my old notes on finance." _she thought to herself happily. She felt Sakura tapped her shoulder, turning around she saw what Sakura was pointing at.

It was a amusing spectacle to watch, Naruto and Sasuke both handsome looking guys have entered the campus at the same time. The fan girls feeling this to be too good an opportunity to miss split into two groups, one to tackle this handsome newcomer and the other to tackle their beloved Sasuke Kun even though Sasuke already had a relationship with Sakura.

Both guys glared at one another with the "its your fault" look. But now was no time for rivalries, they began to move through the crowd of fan girls. It seems that today the fan girls were extra determined to hold on to their idols. No sooner has both guys moved a step before they were pushed back further. Soon both of them were overwhelm, luckily Sasuke had Sakura who managed to pull him out. Once the fan girls realized that Sasuke was out of their reach they turned their full attention to the newcomer.

"_Hinata chan I am sorry looks like I wont be able to meet you today_" Naruto thought as he was soon to be overwhelm by the hugs and kisses the fan girls were attacking him with. He would have used kage bunshin no justu but due to the fact that it may expose the hidden leaf to the public he refrained from it. In a last attempt he managed to free his left hand and was desperately looking for something to grab when he felt another hand, without hesitation he grabbed it.

He was surprised that it was Hinata that pulled him out of the mess. The fan girls were about to swarm Naruto again when Hinata blocked their path. With fierce determination in her eyes she spoke in voice that could have bend steel. "Naruto Kun is mine; stay away from him or else..." The fan girls with the look of terror on their face quickly disperse.

As Naruto got back on his feet, Hinata turned to face him her face a shade of crimson red. "Umm Naruto kun I was sorry for doing that." She apologized. "Its ok I don't mind being yours." He teased.

Hinata turned bright red with that statement. Naruto grab Hinata's hand proceeded to walk away when he saw the raven hair boy standing with Sakura smirking. Naruto decided to kick the raven hair boy's butt, letting go of Hinata's hand he walked forward to the pair and decided to introduce himself.

"Hi my name is Uzumaki Naruto and you are?" Naruto said stretching out his hand.

"Uchiha Sasuke." was Sasuke's reply as he shook Naruto's hand. _So this is one out of the two survivors of the Uchiha clan, the last time I remember he was the number one rookie in the academy, I wonder if he had grown stronger?" _Naruto wondered as he shook Sasuke's hand.

Meanwhile in Sasuke's mind

"_So this is the dead last from the academy, well he doesn't look like a dead last to me." _

"_I wonder how strong is he?" _

Naruto was going to try and provoke a fight when Hinata grabbed him by the ear and whispered "Naruto kun lets not start anything shall we?" with that she dragged Naruto away by the ear. Both Sasuke and Sakura were surprised by the Hyuga heiress's action but kept it to themselves incase they themselves become involved.

Later

Naruto was writing down notes for the lecture when his mind wandered off to a certain blue hair girl. _"Hinata has really grown, even her attitude has changed, she is more outgoing and confident now." _His thoughts drifted to her angelic features and that incredibly mature yet charming smile. _"I should concentrate, concentrate damm it" _Naruto managed to divert his attention from the beautiful girl in his mind to Uchiha Sasuke who was sitting four rows below him. _"From what Hinata has told me Sasuke has improved greatly over the time I was gone training, I look forward to meeting him during the chuunin exam."_

Naruto was walking around the campus waiting for his next lecture when he saw many couples strolling and holding hands. For once he felt alone in this cold harsh world, he wished that he could have someone who was always with him, someone he could share his problems with someone like..

Hinata.

Something inside his mind clicked; the way she acted when she was with him, the fact that she was always there for him, and that she would be there to cheer him up whenever he felt down. He'd spent his childhood foolishly chasing after a girl who was interested in someone else, and all this time there'd been someone by his side who deeply cared for him, maybe loved him even. And, with a few second's thought, he realized he felt the same way. Naruto wished he'd discovered Hinata's feeling sooner. Having made this life-changing discovery, he made his way towards the Lecture Hall for his Finance class.

Immediately after the lecture he approached Hinata, who was sitting two rows above him. "Hinata," he started. Hinata whirled around to face the familiar voice, her face breaking into a smile as she realized who was speaking to her. Naruto's heart rate increased when he saw her smile; for the first time in his life, he realized that smile was meant for him. He felt a bit of guilt when he remembered how he had always pushed her aside for his childhood crush, Sakura. With that thought in mind, he asked, Hinata, may I talk to you privately?"

Naruto lead Hinata to the fountain located outside the Lecture Hall. As class had ended, there was no one around but them. Taking her hands in his, he continued where he'd left off.

"Hinata," he said, "I've been a fool."

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Hinata asked, a tone of worry evident in her voice.

"Hinata, I want to apologize."

"For what?" she asked him.

"For never noticing. You were always there for me; the one to care for me when no one else did..."

Hinata's heart was pounding in her chest. Now that he knew her secret, how would he react?

"I know how you feel about me. And, well, I've realized I feel the same way. What I want to say is, Hinata, will you be my girlfriend?" For a moment, Naruto considered the possibility of rejection, and prayed to whoever was watching him from above that it wouldn't happen. All doubts were erased as Hinata arms snaked around his waist in a tight, loving embrace. It seemed her answer was yes after all. (What did you think it was???)

After treating Hinata to dinner at a ramen restaurant called Ichiraku he'd discovered on campus, Naruto walked Hinata back to her apartment.

"Well, tomorrow is Saturday, which means training in Hidden Leaf," Naruto said.

"Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Hinata told him, as she kissed him on the cheek and entered her apartment, leaving Naruto standing there dumbfounded.

"Tomorrow indeed..." Naruto stated to no one in particular, and with that, he turned and made his way back to his apartment, a bright smile gracing his features.

Author's note: I had a great time writing this and I hope you guys would enjoy it. Special thanks to Timeshifter and K.P and I.F. Both of them had been a great help and the fluffy part of Naruto confessing his love wouldn't be this fluffy without Timeshifter's help. Thanks guys !!!


	5. chapter 5

Naruto: The Demon within

Well here this is my first fan fiction ever hope you guys like it ... if you don't well nothing much I can do about now can I ???

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine but the storyline is … suing me won't get you a single cent the fanfic I writing is just for others to enjoy.... one more thing steal my storyline and I will rip your heart out :)

Once again I would like to thank K.P and I.F and timeshifter for their help !!!

I now present you Naruto the demon within chap 5!!!

Location: Hidden leaf organization

Naruto yawned as he walked down the corridor leading to the Hokage's office. Dressed completely in black Naruto knocked and pushed the door opened when he heard a voice "Come in". Naruto walked in the office to find Sakura, Sasuke and the copy ninja Kakashi sitting on a sofa.

"Naruto" the third started. "How have you been?" he asked. Naruto replied "Quite well actually except when Ero sennin here decides to peek at girls, I still remember us being thrown out of a few hotels and inns because he was caught peeking also-" he was cut off by Jiraiya who had clamped his hand over Naruto's mouth.

"Jiraiya I hope you have not passed your habits to your student." Jiraiya laughed

"Of course not I am a sennin after all" The third shot him the "I don't think so" look. "Well back to business, Naruto as you know you need a team to participate in the chuunin exam which is why you will be joining team 7 which is taught by Kakashi. Any questions?"

"Nope" Naruto said while scanning his new team _"Interesting I will be looking forward to working with them." _

"Alright Naruto you are now officially in team 7 you may leave." With that Naruto bowed and followed his new sensei and teammates out of the room. "Bye Naruto and good luck with your training!" Jiraiya called out from the Hokage office. Naruto shouted back "take care ero sennin!!!".

Jiraiya smiled at the nickname, turning back to the third he asked "So what am I to do now?" The third replied "I need you to go gather information about the sound and orochimaru, you have 2 months" Jiraiya nodded and disappeared in smoke.

Meanwhile at the team 7 training ground

Kakashi looked at his team, "First since we have a new member we are going to do some introduction, I will start first my name is Hatake Kakashi, I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislike, dreams for the future hmm? Well I have a lot of hobbies."

Naruto sweat dropped "All I get to know is his name?".

Naruto decided it was his turn to introduce himself "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen and…" with that Naruto blushed but quickly hide it. (does a blue hair girl give you a clue ?) "I dislike waiting for ramen to cook and my dream is to become Hokage and … (does marriage and a blue hair girl give you a clue?)" Naruto thought as his face turned red.

Kakashi sweat drop, "The kid is in a relationship? But I guess that is normal I mean they are 17.."

After Sakura and Sasuke introduced themselves, Kakashi smiled and said "I have wanted to do this but I wasn't able to because the team was incomplete, now that Naruto is here we can proceed with a test that will decide if you are really worth training."

"Meet me here tomorrow at 8 and don't eat since you will most likely puke it out." With that Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Having been dismissed Naruto decided to take a walk around Hidden leaf before returning back to his apartment. While walking around Naruto heard someone calling him "Naruto kun!" Naruto turned around only to get knocked into the ground by a running Hinata. "Ahh Hinata I was just about to go and find you." Naruto said with a grin as Hinata pulled him to his feet.

"Shall we have lunch?" Hinata asked as they took a stroll around Hidden leaf. Naruto's stomach chose at that moment to make its presence known with a growl. Hinata giggled "Let me lead the way Naruto kun after all you have not been here for four years." Naruto found himself being dragged by Hinata as they made their way to the Hidden leaf's cafeteria.

Naruto stood in front of the cafeteria, his eyes practically bulging from his head. Directly in front of him was a hundred maybe more stores selling various kinds of food. Walking around he found it difficult to make a decision. Sure he had always loved ramen but the stores in this cafeteria sold other kinds of food which rivaled the yellow noodle.

Naruto finally made his decision and bought good old ramen, the rest he would try out some other time.Naruto started to eat his delicious ramen when Hinata sat opposite him with what looks like Indian curry chicken with rice. Naruto begin to drool as the exotic Indian aroma invaded his senses. His chopsticks were making their way towards the chicken when they were swatted away by a fork. Naruto frowned _"Damm fork." _Naruto traced the hand holding the folk to Hinata who was looking at him with a disapproving look, his face burning up from embarrassment he muttered an apology and started to eat his ramen trying to push the thought of the Indian dish out of his mind.

Unknown to Naruto, Hinata had a devilish grin on her face. "Naruto kun I am going to get some drinks, take care of my food ok?" Naruto simply nodded dumbly.

Naruto could only stare in horror as Hinata left the table, it was now between him and the chicken curry. "Stop staring at me!" he shouted finger pointing at the chicken curry. He tried to distract himself by eating his ramen but that didn't work he tried looking around at the various stores but they serve only to hunger him more. His chopsticks were again moving to the chicken "No I must resist I-I"Naruto lost the battle and was about to eat the chicken when Hinata came back.

"Naruto kun what are you doing?" a voice behind him asked. Naruto froze his chopsticks inches away from the chicken. "Hinata I am so sorry, its just that your dish was very tempting, I couldn't resist." Naruto apologize profusely as Hinata took her seat.

Naruto bowed down in shame, he a mighty demon hunter with abilities to rival that of Jiraiya one of the legendary three has lost to a mere chicken. Naruto looked up to see Hinata smiling her sweet smile, "You could have just asked, Naruto-kun" Naruto grinned back sheepishly "So Hinata chan mind sharing your curry chicken with me?"

The day passed by peacefully after that…

The next day

Naruto's eyes snap open when he heard his alarm ring, being a light sleeper has it's advantages as it will allow him to react faster to situation, it was necessary during his training for Jiraiya had certain unpleasant methods of waking a person up.

Looking at the clock he realized that it was 6 in the morning. "Time to get up and start the day." He thought to himself as he entered the bathroom. After washing up Naruto wore his usual attire which was a black t-shirt, black jeans, black combat boots and a black jacket, the jacket was similar to a chuunin vest except for that in was black in colour had sleeves and extra slots for scrolls. Once dressed, Naruto against Kakashi's order ate two bowls of ramen before heading of to team 7 's training area to squeeze in some training.

Sakura arrived at 7:30am half an hour earlier then the designated time. "Strange,"she thought to herself she had already asked Sasuke to meet her at this time, Sasuke was never late. She wanted to search for her beloved but there was no clue to his whereabouts. Sakura spent a few minutes wandering around in the nearby woods and was about to head back to the bridge to wait for Sasuke when she heard the sound of something hitting a tree at tremendous force. Sakura traced the noise to where Naruto was training, catching sight of Naruto she was about to wave to him when her hands were held behind her back by an unknown person, she was about call out for help when a hand covered her mouth.

"Sakura stop struggling its Sasuke."

"Sasuk-" she immediately lowered her voice when she saw Sasuke signaling for a whisper. "Sasuke-kun why are you hiding here?" Sakura asked her voice now that of a bare whisper.

"Isn't it obvious I am here to see how strong Naruto truly is." they turned their attention to Naruto who was reducing his tenth tree into splinters with just pure Taijutsu. Strangely Naruto's Jacket had what looked like charka markings which were glowing a bright red. Sakura let out a small "Eep" when Naruto smashed through another tree with his fist.

Naruto having known that he was being watched all along decided that now was the time to act. He threw a Kunai which he then multiplied by using kage bunshin no Jutsu.

Sasuke feeling this to be a good opportunity to test out Naruto's strength use Henge to disguise himself, countered with his own Shuriken kage bunshin no Jutsu and leap out of the bushes to engage Naruto.

Sasuke could only blink in surprise. One moment he was doing a flying kick the next he was flying backwards a sharp pain in his stomach, he grunted as he crashed into a tree.

Sakura who was still hiding was shocked she did not even see Naruto move from his position.

Sasuke had passed out from the pain, without his concentration the Henge no jutsu was also disabled. "Oh crap" Naruto thought to himself when he saw that it was Sasuke, "Good thing I didn't use full strength who knows? Maybe I would have punch through his stomach." Naruto stuffed a soldier pill down Sasuke's throat, hauling Sasuke over his shoulder he was about to head back when Sakura came out of her hiding place to help him carry Sasuke. As they walked back to the bridge, with Sasuke on his shoulder Naruto asked a grin on his face "Enjoyed the show?" Sakura blushed at his question.

"I didn't mean to hide, it was all Sasuke's idea." Sakura replied. They set Sasuke down at a tree and proceeded to seat on either sides of the Uchiha survivor.

9 am

Naruto POV

Sasuke was still unconscious and Sakura was beginning to get on his nerve with her questions of "When do you think Sasuke is going to wake up?" or "Naruto are you going out with Hinata?" or "Naruto is my hair messed up?"

Naruto decided to go and look for his stupid sensei, "But where do I start looking?". Deciding that anyplace was better than here with Sakura, Naruto begin walking down the streets of the Hidden leaf. Halfway through his walk Naruto spotted a Jounin with a bowl shape hair cut and fuzzy eyebrows running through the streets at incredible speed shouting "My eternal rival Kakashi I will find you and challenge you to even up my score!"

"Well one lead is better than none" Naruto thought as he ran after the green suited Jounin. After running through what seemed to be half of the hidden leaf the green suit Jounin came to a screeching stop at a lake with a bridge and on top of the bridge was the infamous Kakashi.

Naruto decided to hide in a tree near the bridge to see what Kakashi was going to do about the green suit Jounin.

"Kakashi my eternal rival I have finally found you, it is time for me to avenge my lost to you in rock, paper, scissors for today I challenge you to a Taijutsu duel.

Kakashi's visible eye widen, today was a nice sunny day to read icha icha paradise no way in hell was he going to spend it fighting Gai. "Quick think of a lie Kakashi, but what can I lie about?"

Kakashi decided to try his luck by telling the truth "Not today Gai I have to meet my students for training"

Above Naruto's eyes widen at the statement "You stupid sensei you were suppose to meet us earlier" Naruto relieved that his teacher had not forgotten their appointment was about to leave when Gai shouted "Do not lie Kakashi I know the moment I leave you are going to read the dirty book Icha Icha paradise !!!"

Naruto nearly fell off the tree; his teacher was reading ero sennin's pervert book?!

Kakashi was beginning to get desperate, Gai was interrupting his reading and he really wanted to get back to his book. "What lie should I use? Maybe I should use one about his student. What was his name? oh I remember it was Rock lee" Kakashi pointed to one of the buildings in the middle of hidden leaf, "Hey Gai what is your student Rock lee doing on the roof of that building?" with Gai momentarily distracted Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke reappearing on top of the hokage monument. "Ahh peace at last" reaching into his pouch he took out his beloved book and was to start reading when the book was snatched from his hand. Kakashi looked up to see Naruto there.

"Naruto give me back my book" Kakashi said opening his palm. "You pervert you are late and you still want to read this perverted book!" Naruto vanished and with a burst of speed started leaping from various rooftop.

Kakashi immediately gave chase. In less than a second he was behind Naruto, Kakashi tried using his arms to grab him but every time he was had him in range Naruto would pull away further. Another thing he noticed was that Naruto's jacket had charka markings which were glowing bright red.

"Alright Naruto play time is over" Kakashi unleashed his full potential and in a blink of an eye was in front of Naruto with a punch heading straight for Naruto's face. When moving at high speed it was quite impossible to dodge, Naruto however seems to be able to defy that law, moving his head to one side allowing Kakashi's punch to whiz pass harmlessly he counter with a knee to the stomach before resuming his run back to team 7's training area.

Team 7's training area

Sasuke woke up to the feeling of a wet cloth on his forehead. Opening his eyes the first thing he saw was a pair of emerald eyes looking back at him. "What happened" he asked.

"Sasuke kun" Sakura shouted happily as she hugged him. Managing a weak smile he repeated his question. Sakura told him about how Naruto had knocked him out with one punch. "Damm why am I so weak" Sasuke shouted as he slammed his fist on the ground.

"Sasuke kun" Sakura said her voice a tone of concern.

Suddenly there was a sound of fierce fighting; both Naruto and Kakashi came into view in a Taijutsu fight. Amazingly Naruto seems to be a equal to Kakashi, doing a low leg sweep forcing Kakashi to jump Naruto quickly did a few hand seals and threw a book into air "Grand fire ball no jutsu" Sasuke's eyes widen he had not expect Naruto to know such a high level technique such as this. Neither did Kakashi who tried to counter the fire with a water jutsu. Both fire and water jutsu clash with the book in the middle. The book dropped to the ground half of it burned to ashes another half soaking wet.

Kakashi glared at Naruto who had a triumphant look on his face. Naruto was drunk in the spoils of victory when he saw that Kakashi was smiling under his mask, although a faint out line Naruto was sure that Kakashi was grinning widely under that mask. Kakashi reached into his pouch and pulled out another copy of icha icha paradise much to Naruto's horror and dismay.

Ignoring the death glare which Naruto was now shooting at him, Kakashi turned to the other members of team 7. "Today I will conduct a test" Kakashi showed them two bells. "All three of you are to get these two bells from me before noon, should you all be unable to do so you will be tied to a stump and have your lunch eaten in front of you that also means you fail and will be returned to the ninja academy" Kakashi took his time to look at the horror on his students faces.

"Sasuke has no reaction which is normal; Sakura's eyes are wide in horror, normal as well, I wonder how Naruto will react" Kakashi was surprised when he saw Naruto grinning.

"Well lets get this party started" Kakashi said with that all three genins disappeared without a trace.

"How am I going to get the bells I am not strong like Sasuke or Naruto." Sakura grumbled to herself.

Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin when someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around to find Naruto and Sasuke behind her. Sasuke jerked his thumb at Naruto "Dobe has got a plan" Naruto was about to knocked the daylights out of Sasuke but decided against it. There would be plenty of time for that later, pulling Sakura close to him he started to whisper his plan to her."

Kakashi smiled he team was good they had hidden themselves nicely, just when he was about to go find them Naruto came out of hiding arms crossed. "Hey old man" Naruto shouted as he assumed his Taijutsu stance "Care to finish what you started?" Kakashi assumed his Taijutsu stance as well.

Naruto ran forward arm drawn back for a punch, Kakashi blocked disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto. Naruto looked at the tiger seal, "oh crap it is the super ass poke! He must have learned it when ero sennin wrote it in icha icha paradise" Kakashi smiled "Ancient hidden leaf supreme Taijutsu: thousand years of pain!!!" Naruto smiled anticipating the move.

Kakashi thought he had Naruto when Naruto exploded in smoke revealing Sasuke. "Henge?, no it is kawarimi!" Sasuke smirked it was a good thing Naruto switched him in a position where the ass poke would be miss, he would kill the dobe if he caused him to get his ass poked. Naruto appeared behind Kakashi and the so the two genins began to double team Kakashi.

Every time Kakashi saw an opening from Naruto, Sasuke would be there to take care of it and vice versa forcing Kakashi to go from offensive to defensive. "Impressive teamwork for two person who never worked together before. But where is Sakura?" Kakashi thought to himself as he blocked another attack. His wandering mind however allowed Naruto to steal one of the bells." Having got a bell both Naruto and Sasuke retreated under the cover of a smoke bomb thrown by Sasuke.

Once hidden Naruto passed the bell to Sasuke, before signaling Sakura to get ready for the next attack. Naruto once again came out of hiding with Sasuke to engage Kakashi in another duel, halfway Sasuke suddenly retreated when Kakashi was about to strike him causing the jounin to temporarily lose his balance. Kakashi turned back to Naruto who shouted "Sexy no jutsu!" transforming into a naked Kurenai. Naruto had seen Kakashi together with her the day before and figured that she was in a relationship with him. Blood threaten to rush out of his nose, knowing that he had no choice he charged Naruto at that moment Sakura cast a genjutsu on Kakashi. The genjutsu was a naked Kurenai dancing in front of him. While Kakashi got knocked out by the nosebleed, Naruto collected the bell which he tossed to Sakura.

Awhile later

Kakashi woke up to find that all three genins were eating their lunch, "Nice teamwork you guys" Kakashi said as he slowly got to his feet. "Naruto I take it that you were the one who told them about the true meaning of the test?" Naruto smiled back "A Ninja must read underneath the underneath right? , besides why give us a team if you wanted us to work solo?."

Kakashi smiled "But would you guys have worked together if Naruto had not told you the meaning of the test?" The rest of team 7 could not find a answer.

Kakashi pointed to a stone with cravings on it "this stone has the names of the ninjas who died so that the missions can be completed, to me a ninja who disobeys orders are trash but a ninja who betrays his team is worse than trash. With that I would like to say that all of you have passed , team 7 will begin its duties tomorrow!"

Naruto started jumping around yelling "Yes we passed !!!" Sakura joined in as well while Sasuke sat there smiling as he watched his new teammates make a fool of themselves. Naruto turned to look at his new teacher who was walking away "His cool somewhat…" His attention was drawn away by someone calling him. A voice that was all too familiar "Hinata chan!" he shouted as he went forward to greet her.

"Hinata chan guess what I passed the test that Kakashi had set I am now officially part of team 7!" Naruto said. "Let me treat you to lunch!" with that Naruto dragged Hinata to hidden leaf's cafeteria.

Kakashi chuckled as Naruto went off with Hinata while Sasuke was being dragged off by Sakura.

Kurenai came up next to him "what's so funny?"

"Nothing, c'mon lets head for coffee my treat" Kakashi said as both of them walked to the cafeteria hand in hand.

Chapter end !!!

So what do you guys think is my story progressing nicely ? should I continue ?.....Sorry I just had to ask cause suddenly I lost focus and some comments have shaken me a little.

Oh one more thing, I won't be writing about what Naruto studies in college since I myself am unfamiliar with the subjects.

Anyway thanks for reading !!! **Oh I also need a BETA READER !!! **Anyone interested please tell me through email or review :)


	6. chapter 6

_**The Demon Within, Chapter 6:**_

Naruto: The Demon within

Well here this is my first fan fiction ever hope you guys like it ... if you don't well nothing much I can do about now can I ???

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine wish it was though….

Ok, it seems some of you guys are confuse about this AU world that Naruto is living in, to help you guys I will explain some part of my AU in this chapter.

Author note: Special thanks to Opposing Force, he has been a great help, technically he wrote this chap with my idea as base so all credit should go to him!!! Don't forget that!!!

Naruto: the demon within chap 6

Naruto just cursed everything. He cursed his current sensei, he despised his new sensei, and he cursed the sandaime. Of course, he wasn't scolding and being pessimistic for no reason. After hearing what the Hokage had to say, he had every right to do so. However, despite his endless rants, he knew that he couldn't change the events that were going to come. Yet, he would use every possibility to show his moral outrage. Up to this point, his rage level still hadn't decreased. In order to do so, he simply cursed more.

'_Stupid old man… Just damn that old bastard…'_ he thought angrily to himself. Just because he left the organization for a few years, the Hokage decided that Naruto must have a "refresher course" on the Hidden Leaf's history. To him, it was utterly pointless for he already knew the stuff, all he needed to do was review it a bit. Personally, Naruto didn't mind the lessons. However, it was the fact that he had to take the lesson with academy students who were learning the new topic. Silently, he thanked Kami-sama for this was the last lesson. He turned back his attention to Iruka who was teaching about the leaf's history. The demon hunter clearly remembered how Iruka reacted when he saw his face again.

Iruka had been delighted when he saw Naruto had come back after his long absence. Sure, the two men talked about their lives these days, it was a good time for the two to catch up with another. Later on, Iruka's happy expression soon changed to a shocked one when he heard that Naruto was going to take lessons from him for awhile. Clearly, Iruka had no idea what he could possibly teach Naruto. As far as he was concerned, he was positive that the demon boy was even stronger than him. That really left Iruka with confusion. Although he tried to hide his shocked face, the demon hunter noticed it immediately.

Iruka was now explaining the creation of the hidden leaf to the students, which Naruto had absolutely no interest in. Amongst everything that he could do from flirting with Hinata, having ramen as a brunch, gamble if he was old enough, daydream but amongst every possibility, he didn't want to be here. As the demon hunter watched the chunnin's mouth move, obviously lecturing, he allowed a small fraction of his interest to remain in tact as Iruka continued on.

"The Hidden Leaf is an organization created by the first Hokage to battle supernatural beings and demons. This organization is obviously unknown to the public and works with the government to keep Japan safe. The Hidden Leaf is located deep in the mountainous area of Japan and consists of various huge complexes. The Hidden leaf is not just an organization though; it is more like a small town where the demon hunters can live should they choose to. Once you are a demon hunter, you become a demon hunter for life. Hunting demons are your main priority although you can settle down in the Hidden leaf and have a family." (That is where genins come from)

At that moment a picture of Hinata came into Naruto's mind causing him to blush furiously. How did that get there? He didn't know nor did he want to know. All that concerned him was how beautiful Hyuga Hinata was in his eyes. Forget this crap, as Naruto would say, he would rather daydream about a genuine and pretty girl than to listen to all this useless garbage. Without hesitation, the demon hunter quickly reverted back to his own fantasy.

"There are several clans in the hidden leaf that has dedicated their whole lineage to fighting demons they are the Hyuga clan, Uchiha, Inuzuka (pretty much all the clans in the manga). There are two ways of becoming a demon hunter," continued Iruka not knowing that the current blond genin was daydreaming rather than listening. "One, your parents are or were demon hunters. Two, the Hidden Leaf notices your talent when you are in the army and asks you to join the Hidden Leaf. However, this is quite rare."

Naruto was starting to grow increasingly bored as each second went by, things couldn't get any worse than this. Although he fantasized almost everything about Hinata, the blond genin couldn't ease his boredom unless the girl was here in person. He looked at the windows for the first time and his silent prayers were answered. There she was, Hinata, standing there waving at him with her trademark cheerful look on her face. Naruto was delighted inside but his face remained practically the same for he didn't want anyone to notice his sudden enthusiasm. The Hyuga girl then gave a slight hand gesture behind the glass with stealth, asking him how it was. Not changing his facial expression, the demon hunter used his index finger and went across his throat. Seeing that, the girl only gave a sweet pitied look, which made the young hunter gave out a quiet sigh. Using more hand signals, Hinata told him to meet her at the cafeteria for lunch which Naruto quickly agreed to. Iruka, however, having seen Naruto talking to someone when he was teaching, took a blackboard eraser and threw it aiming at Naruto.

Naruto was waving a small goodbye when he sensed something flying towards his head at high speed. Whipping out a kunai from his weapon holster, he threw it at such force that the kunai broke the eraser apart before embedding itself in the blackboard. The force and the precision that Naruto used to throw the weapon stunned the students. The demon hunter only gave a small snicker when he saw the chunnin's disappointed expression. Just when Iruka wanted to have a word with the blond, Naruto took out a picture, upon closer investigation Iruka's worst fears were realized. Naruto had taken a picture of Iruka going out with a woman. Who knew what kind of chaos might be unleashed if the demon hunter was going to send these photos around Hidden Leaf? What kind of face would he have left? Iruka had no choice but to continue his lesson, but of course hating this helpless situation he miraculously gotten himself into. Naruto only gave a dark victorious grin back at Iruka knowing that he escaped any sort of wrath that awaited him.

"As many of you have asked, why study normal subjects when I am going to become a demon hunter in the future? I will say this, the Hidden Leaf wants you guys to have a proper education in case you ever would consider to quit being a demon hunter. When that happens we will erase your memories with a jutsu and you can live a normal life. Any questions?"

"What about our friends and families?" asked a student with a question that a lot of people wanted to know the answer of.

Iruka smiled slightly to that good inquiry. "Your families can choose to have their memories wiped as well and have a new life created for them, or they would live with you with them being a demon hunter as a secret. With that I conclude my lesson see you guys tomorr-" He was cut off when he already heard the slide door opening with Naruto already preparing to leave.

"Later, Iruka-sensei," With that said, Naruto ran out of the room not ever wanting to get in there again. All it mattered now was that he could see Hinata, he cursed a several times knowing that class had been nothing more but a waste of time. Iruka chuckled at that speed that was performed. He already knew how desperate the demon hunter was the entire time. His heart stopped when he saw one of the students picked up the photo, which Naruto had dropped while running.

"Oh, damn it…" said Iruka as he jumped over the teacher's desk and made a beeline towards the student. It was, however, all in vain because before Iruka could reach him the student shouted the words "Oh my god, Iruka-sensei is dating Miss Kamiya" in a very loud voice. The instructor knew death was coming shortly.

Once he was outside the Academy, Naruto smirked when he heard the shouting from within. The children's yelling, Iruka's desperate screams in vain, they were all music to his ears in one way or another. The young hunter had to admit, the best part of all this was that the academy was located in the busiest area of the Hidden Leaf. In simpler terms, it meant that half of the Leaf had heard the student and the rest of the racket.

"What's with all the noise?" asked Hinata walking to his side when she heard the infernal uproar.

"Nothing much," said Naruto giving a smile.

"Really?" she asked with distinct doubt in her voice but Naruto's expression changed her mind.

"All I know is this is going to be a good day."

"How was class, Naruto-kun?"

"Not too idealistic, if you want my opinion."

"Boring, I suppose?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Well, I don't need to worry about that anymore, it was my last class and hell I want to forget about it. Dang, I am so glad that this is over!"

"Congratulations for surviving, Naruto-kun," said Hinata giving out a giggle. Naruto only smiled at her kindness even though he knew it was sarcasm. Deep down, he knew she cared.

"Where do you want to go now, Hinata-chan?"

"Anywhere with you, of course. I don't mind."

"Woman of a few words, aren't you?" The girl then blushed slightly as his comment. No one had said that about her before. Somehow, she felt happy that he did. Ending that statement, an amused grin came on his face as Naruto placed his arm around Hinata's waist holding her comfortably. That action caused her to blush very furiously before walking to the cafeteria. She loved his touches, whether big or small.

_**At the Cafeteria, some time later:**_

Once Naruto and Hinata entered the cafeteria, which was pretty much crowded since it was only 1PM, a woman angrily whizzed right by them nearly tipping Hinata over. Luckily for the Hyuga girl, the blond demon hunter caught her by the back before she stumbled on the ground. No doubt Hinata blushed like a tomato when she felt Naruto was touching her body. She wanted to hide it from him, but only to fail marvelously. Naruto noticed her adorable blush as soon as he held her, he wouldn't deny that she looked so beautiful with it, blushing was her personal trademark.

"You can let go of me now, Naruto-kun…" said Hinata very timidly even though her mind and body wanted him to hold her longer. She looked up to him and only found him eyeing the exit that the woman went out from. A snicker formed at his lips before he gave out a laugh. It wasn't a humorous laugh though for it sounded very mischievous.

"This day just gets better, doesn't it…" asked the demon hunter to himself rhetorically.

"What do you mean, Naruto-kun?" she asked not remembering that Naruto was still holding her.

"Didn't you see that Kamiya-san was in such a panic? Wouldn't you think is funny?"

"Who is Kamiya-san?" asked the girl knowing that was a girl's name. Naruto clearly didn't sense a tint of jealousy that was held in her voice. "How come you know her and I don't?"

"Her? Why wouldn't I know her? After all the trouble I went through, there is no way I wouldn't know who she is." The demon hunter was of course referring to the blackmail that he pulled off on Iruka earlier. However, Hinata thought of something else.

"Are you having an affair with another person?" questioned the girl truly sad. "Do you not like me? I thought you wanted to be with me!" At this point, Naruto noticed he said something wrong, he finally realized that Hinata knew nothing about the stunt he pulled back there. Now the girl was very upset due to his stupidity, the blond cursed himself for being so ignorant.

"No, no, of course I am not cheating on you, Hinata-chan," he reasoned but the girl began to sniff and not wanting to listen. "I would never do that."

"Then why were you smiling like that when you mentioned her name?" asked Hinata timidly.

"Keep it a secret for me, okay?" Hinata slowly nodded with a forced smile still feeling down. "Kamiya-san is Iruka's girlfriend, he doesn't want anyone to know that he has one and prefers to keep it a secret for as long as he could keep it." Slowly, Hinata's sadness faded but one question was still in her mind.

"But, how do you know that? How did you know that Kamiya-san is his girlfriend?"

"That's the part that is funny, Hinata-chan!" he exclaimed with an amused smile. "That's where I can blackmail him, I can make him do anything I want because I have the picture…" He then reached for his pocket but found that the photo was no longer in there. A sigh of exasperation, or more like cursing, came on his lips when the demon hunter knew Iruka will now have his head. The Hyuga girl only shook her head giving out a pleasant moan.

"You can be so naughty, Naruto-kun," said Hinata with a smile. "Couldn't you have just leave them alone and let their relationship bloom?" Naruto only gave a snicker before answering.

"Not impossible but where is the fun in that? Just promise me you won't tell anyone, okay?"

"I promise." Hinata stated easily with her heart-melting smile.

"Now, you hungry?"

"I am, let's have something other than ramen, is it okay with you?" Hearing no ramen really made Naruto want to fall down in despair and weep like a girl. He just had to have it! However, when he thought about a bit more, it couldn't be that bad knowing he had a miraculous craving for curry chicken the last time he was here. Maybe trying something else would prove to be a good change, especially if Hinata was here with him. Finally giving a nod, the duo made their way to order their lunch. This was going to be a good day, as Naruto would say.

_**Morning of the next day:**_

Naruto happily, not energetically, made his way to Team 7's training area in the early morning. Although he wasn't the best morning person, he was happy, he didn't believe he was actually cheerful. Why, you ask? Since that pointless make up course was over, it only meant that he could spend more time with Hinata and training. Getting to know Hinata again was much more preferable than any meaningless order, especially those where nothing gets done. The last thing he wanted to face was another period of time wasted because of some lame reason given by that old man. Money couldn't buy time and yet there was someone ruining it all.

Entering the training ground, Naruto proceeded to train his taijutsu while waiting for his sensei. He didn't have anything better to do while his sensei was no where in sight. As mentioned before, he hated his time being wasted away. Sasuke showed up not long after Naruto, he was surprised that Naruto came even earlier than he did. After greeting another a little bit, being him, the Uchiha also took to training his Taijutsu while waiting. Similarly, Sasuke liked his time being occupied instead of experiencing unnecessary boredom. The pink hair genin only watched the two trained as if they were competing against one another. She had to admit though that it was quite entertaining to watch those two. Just when both of them were working up a good sweat, the jounin Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hello, you guys," said the masked jounin very casually.

Naruto in response threw a kunai at his head clearly annoyed that someone that was supposed to be in charge of them was setting a terrible example. Sasuke only grunted with silent frustration while Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You're late!" she yelled out loud not caring how the other three would react.

"You are so late!" Naruto called out loudly but not screaming. Sasuke just gave a hymph and looked away.

"Sorry guys, while I was heading here I met an old lady that required assistance with carrying her groceries. As a good demon hunter I had to…" It was that exact timing when Naruto and Sakura yelling "LIAR" therefore cutting Kakashi short.

"Assistance, you say?" questioned the blond demon hunter obviously not buying it. "I hate liars, you are going to need some assistance once I am done with you!" Without warning, Naruto quickly took charge at the masked jounin with a fist preparing to strike. Kakashi quickly put up his hands in protest not wanting to get hurt.

"Alright, alright! I was late because I had to receive a mission briefing from Hokage-sama, okay?" Hearing the truth, or hopefully the truth, Naruto's fist stopped an inch away from Kakashi's face.

"Go on, Kakashi-sensei," stated Naruto as he retracted his fist cautiously. Wiping his sweat off in relief, Kakashi began explaining the mission to them. The jounin was sure glad that the fist didn't touch his face, his ever so beautiful face. "Well?"

"Well what?" asked Kakashi still trying to calm himself a bit.

"The mission, what else?" questioned the Uchiha coldly, his tolerance level was low today. Correction, when was it ever high?

"Is the mission hard?" asked Sakura who had the most polite and gentle voice that Kakashi had heard all day.

"I don't know actually," replied Kakashi with a frown. "The current mission is to track down the infamous demon Zabuza and seal or kill it."

"Anymore details?" asked Sasuke signaling for a little more.

"Sorry, I already told you that I was rushing so I didn't hear the rest of the briefings." At that point, the trio just wanted to faint but their prides forbid them to do that.

"What did you say?" asked Sakura with a sweatdrop and an unsatisfied look.

"What kind of instructor leaves out the mission briefings…" added Naruto dully, "We have the potential to get killed out there because of you!"

"I can nearly guarantee you, Naruto, that there is about half the stuff that he actually forgot," finished Sasuke coldly. Sadly enough, the other two nodded in agreement with a sigh.

"Oh, come on you guys, it can't be that bad. You guys wouldn't be having such a difficult task, you will be fine. Anyway, I want you to pack all your necessary equipment before meeting me back here at 2 PM. You got it?" Giving a nod, the three scattered from the training spot and headed their way leaving the jounin to himself in deep thought. He couldn't believe what kind of stunt he just pulled back there, he sure did a good job fooling those three about his lack of knowledge. In reality, what really took him so long was that he was trying to make a compromise with the Hokage. Of course, it was doomed to failure.

'_What is Hokage Sama thinking?'_ Kakashi thought carefully. _'Why give them such a high level assignment at such an early stage? Sure, they are starting to train like as if they are trying to be the new elite Jounin unit, but isn't this too much? I hope he knows what he is doing…' _Giving out a sigh containing worry, doubt and a bit of faith, he made his way back to his apartment taking the necessary things for his mission in the near future.

_**At 2PM that current afternoon:**_

Sasuke walked to the east gate of The Hidden Leaf at the punctual time. He was only carrying a small backpack. The supplies he brought were only the necessary ninja equipment and some survival tools. It wasn't a surprise if he had limited emergency equioment. Naruto was there as well, earlier than Sasuke again, with his arms crossed and eyes closed. A serious expression was all the Uchiha saw from him, not that it really mattered though. Sasuke soon went to sit under the shade nearby and was soon accompanied by Sakura, who arrived a minute later. Naruto, who only grinned slightly when he saw her, noticed what kind of radiance she showed. He admired her youthful and cheerful spirit.

Sakura was soon sitting with Sasuke when she noticed that Naruto was acting strangely. He seemed so alert, as if something suspicious was bothering him emotionally. Sure, Naruto may be silly at times, sometimes he acts his age but she never saw him this… weird. Solemnity would be considered eccentric to the demon hunter. Being a friend, she approached him to see if he was okay.

"Hey, Naruto, is something wrong?" asked Sakura with concern. "Is there something that is bothering you? You can tell me about it." Hearing that voice, Naruto turned to look at her for his previous thoughts were interrupted. Not that it really would be a problem, he was glad that Sakura approached him and decided to take the initiative to talk. However, what Sakura easily noticed was how a happier mask soon replaced his serious expression. She wondered why he did that.

"Oh nothing's wrong," he replied giving a smile. "I was just thinking that in case you didn't know, Sakura, I got a strong feeling that this would be a very high level mission. An rank A mission, I would assume."

Sakura only giggled a bit hearing his reasoning, she then showed him a thumbs up sign gracefully.

"You don't have to worry about me so much, Naruto," said Sakura giving a laugh. "If you are working with Hinata, maybe she would be more than happy to hear it. Come on, I am not that useless."

"I didn't say you were, Sakura," replied Naruto. "I am just worried… a little…"

"Thanks for caring then," she said sincerely. "And, you don't need to fear so much, Naruto. With Sasuke-kun around, nothing will go wrong." Hearing that statement, Naruto started to laugh slightly but Sasuke heard it well. However, it was more like a mocking laugh. Sasuke immediately felt insulted, how dare Naruto make fun of him when he was around! As the Uchiha approached Naruto, he gave him a slight shove to shut him up.

"What do you think is so funny?" questioned Sasuke unquestionably annoyed. Naruto soon quieted down but when he spoke, his voice was surprisingly cold.

"Have you killed an innocent person, Sasuke?"

Sasuke couldn't find am answer, he had never thought about that before, all he focused on was killing Itachi his traitorous brother, he would have no problem killing him but the innocent people weren't Itachi. When he could move all Sasuke could do was stand there his mind still trying to find an answer to Naruto's question. After a moment of silence, the Uchiha gave a reply.

"What about you, Naruto? Have you killed people who couldn't be saved before?"

Naruto looked directly into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke noted that the happy, warm filled, childish blue eyes vanished as if it never existed. In its place were eyes that had seen and felt the horrors of combat, a pair of eyes that felt like ice, hard and cold.

"Yes I have Sasuke," said Naruto darkly and very coldly. "I have killed them, I watched blood pour out of their wounds as life slowly ebbed away from their body. My question to you is have you? Quit stalling and stop trying to change the damn subject, just answer me."

Sasuke stepped back in shock. Kakashi who was overhearing the conversation all along decided to step in. His appearance caused the conversation to end, both of them gave Kakashi a silent death glare before heading their opposite directions to pick up their belongings. Sakura frowned at their coldness and only worry plastered on her face. Just as she wanted to tell Kakashi how she was feeling, the silver hair jounin smiled behind his mask giving her some sense of reassurance. That helped Sakura's spirits to return but part of her still told her to be cautious. She should believe in Kakashi, he had faced life much more than they have. Banishing her previous doubts, she decided to not be a hindrance for her team.

Without a word being spoken afterward, Team 7 finally took the initiative to start their current mission. Just as they were leaving, Naruto heard a voice calling him. It sounded familiar, and when the demon hunter turned around, he smiled when he saw Hinata running towards him in a hurry. He knew she came looking for him. Silently leaving a Kage Bunshin to follow the group, he walked back slowly when the girl continued to run to him. When she finally made it, the blond demon hunter only grinned as she took a breath to rest.

"You okay?" asked Naruto bending down slightly as he place a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I am," she replied blushing a little. Naruto simply smiled seeing her cute visage.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Naruto-kun, you have a mission, do you?" The boy only gave a silent nod. "Why didn't you tell me when we had lunch earlier?"

"I didn't want to worry you too much," he reasoned calmly but in a friendly voice. "You shouldn't be worrying in the first place."

"Naruto-kun, you didn't want to tell me because your mission is dangerous?"

"I don't know about that yet," said the demon hunter. "But something tells me that it won't be as easy as it would seem to be."

"Please be careful. Take care of yourself, okay? Promise?" she then summoned up all her courage and gave him a warm hug of security. Knowing that she truly cared about his safety, Naruto put his arms around her to give her a caring embrace. Hinata may have blushed a bit but she didn't mind, deep down she was glad that he cared about her too. Naruto then took out the necklace from his shirt (Read Chapter 1 to understand the significance), he smiled looking at her gorgeous features. Knowing that he was looking at her, the Hyuga girl shyly avoided his gaze.

"Promise." replied Naruto giving her his own charming smile. Hinata blushed and looked more towards the ground, he was just too handsome for her to look at without flushing madly. Seizing this perfect opportunity, Naruto gently planted a sweet kiss on her forehead. The girl gasped when she felt his lips touching her skin, it was no doubt that her timidity increased drastically. Sensing that she may faint at possible any second, Naruto bid a goodbye and gave a short hug before he rejoined Team 7.

"Hinata-chan!" he called back in a declaring voice. "I will collect my kiss when I come back!" Having that said, Naruto took a sprint to catch up with his team leaving a blushing Hinata behind. Saying a quiet goodbye to the air, praying for Naruto's safety and his team's success, she ran back to the Hidden Leaf with a joyful spirit. She hoped the blond demon hunter would return soon, she missed him already.

_**Meanwhile as the platoon continued on their mission**_

After a short period of time traveling, Sakura noticed that the entire platoon had not said a word to another. Sasuke was being himself, not showing much recognition towards anybody. Her so-called sensei was reading the book "Icha Icha Paradise" with much entertainment, noticing his goofy expression when he read some parts made Sakura realize that it was a perverted book. Her sensei was a pervert, just perfect. Finally, she took a glimpse at Naruto, who was a several steps ahead of Kakashi. He seemed happy enough, as Sakura would judge, a grin was on his face the entire time for he was thinking about Hinata and her perfect gentleness. Once Naruto saw that Sakura was staring at him a little bit, the demon hunter only gave an equal smile back. Sakura did the same and paid attention back to the road.

At that exact timing, two figures quickly appeared out of a puddle of water in a blur. All four of them came alerted themselves immediately. Sasuke watched in horror as Kakashi and Naruto were suddenly ripped apart by the chains used by the two shinobis. The Uchiha couldn't believe this, half the team was killed in a flash as if they were nothing. Snapping out of his state of shock, Sasuke knew that he had to be more careful than the ones who died. Once he saw the girl was going to the next target, he jumped to intercept the two ninjas with courage. Utilizing the entire situation with accuracy, Sasuke kicked both shinobis to the ground with a spinning kick hoping to buy some time. Sasuke could tell that attack would not be enough to take them down, and with Naruto and Kakashi gone, he had to be extra cautious in order to live.

"My, that is an interesting one, my brother," The first missing nin said to the other as he got back up rubbing his chin.

"Indeed," stated the second ninja. "But I didn't expect the Jounin to go down so easily. He was hardly a fight. Leaf shinobis are nothing!" Bowing, the two missing nins introduced themselves, but Sakura and Sasuke were disgusted by their insincere politeness. Pretending to be honourable and respectful after ambushing was not something that would be considered honour. "We are the Demon Brothers."

"What the hell are you…" snarled the Uchiha coldly.

"Why, we are literally demons for we have all made a contract with a demon," answered the first brother.

"What…"

"We were sent by Zabuza to take care of you," stated the second one. "Surrender now and we will give you a quick death."

"As if you can," said Sasuke as he focused chakra into his eyes. "Sharingan." The Demon Brothers and Kakashi, who was hiding in a tree were taken aback. What an incredible technique that was. Smiling darkly, Sasuke motioned them to bring it on. Not going to be intimidated, the first brother made a dangerously quick dash at him with his claws in a striking position. Sasuke simply smirked at that reckless attempt. Having eyes that could read movement effectively, the Uchiha made a stride to the left making the missing nin's attack to miss completely.

In a flash, the raven hair genin took out two kunais and practically jammed them in to opponent's stomach area, he made sure it was a lethal stab. Gasping in agony, which to Sasuke was beautiful, the Uchiha heavily plowed his foot harder on the weapons thus making the wound incredibly more deeper than before. As blood continued to drip quickly, Sasuke knew he was finished when he struck the ninja's head. He then collapsed lifelessly on the dirt. Sakura cheered happily for this, but not necessarily content that Sasuke wounded somebody so mercilessly. But she dropped that off when she saw the other coming in.

Sensing movement from behind at that instant, Sasuke did a back flip to avoid the second missing nin's metal claws assault. It was a bit too close but the Uchiha managed his control over this situation. Sakura only became excited when the Demon Brother's claws struck a tree. With one unconscious and another temporarily unable to move due to his claws stuck in a tree, Sasuke decided that it was time to end this little game. What a bunch of intruding fools, he soon performed the hand seals for the Grand Fireball no jutsu to destroy them all. Just as he was about to release it like he planned, Naruto's words suddenly came into mind

"Can I really kill them?" asked Sasuke to himself therefore losing his focus. Noticing such an fortunate chance, the conscious missing nin used the opportunity to escape in a hurry. Sasuke cursed audibly, blaming himself that he allowed it to happen. To relieve his developing anger, Sasuke aimed at the fallen enemy with his Sharingan in a deadly stare. Seeing what he was trying to do, Sakura begged him to stop but Sasuke didn't want to hear any of it. Refusing to listen, he fired. In an instant, the wounded shinobi screamed in pure agony as the raging fires continued to disintegrate him. His torment could be heard all throughout the forest.

"Brother!" cried the second ninja with pure grief. Sasuke then turned around to find the second missing nin charge towards him claws ready to strike. Indubitably, he was enraged and filled with vengeance. "How dare you! You will die for killing my brother!" It was then he pulled out one of his claws and swung it heavily at Sasuke in similar to a rotating propeller. "Obliterate!" The Uchiha grimaced immediately. Once he prepared himself to jump away, Sasuke's eyes widened as a figure intercepted it for him, blocking it completely with a sword.

"Impossible!" yelled the missing nin angrily as he witnessed the demon hunter slashing the claw into two.

"Naruto!" shouted the pink hair girl with gratefulness while Sasuke was still shocked at this scenario.

"I don't care how you survived!" declared the enemy clearly in outrage. "But you die as well!" Wielding his left arm to an attacking position, the Demon Brother immediately charged at Naruto. As he raised his claws to strike, Naruto shifted away slightly thus the weapon made no contact with him. Giving a snicker, the demon hunter rushed the tip of the sword at one of his hips. Once the missing nin stopped due to pain, Naruto pulled out his weapon and raised it above his head.

"Later." Naruto stated coldly as he sliced downward at the head cutting him cleanly in two vertically. As Naruto quickly sheath Shadow, the now dead body split into halves dropping in different directions. Another smirk came across Naruto's lips before he walked back to check if Sasuke was injured in any way. Kakashi soon came down from the tree that he was hiding from the entire time clapping his hands.

"An impressive victory, you two," said Kakashi with a very satisfied smile and tone of voice. "That was very good teamwork back there." Naruto and Sasuke in coordination gave the jounin a queer (meaning weird) look before giving a whatever or possibly no words at all.

Sakura came by them and jumped up and down hugging her beloved Sasuke-kun. He was so strong and reliable, Naruto was too but she wouldn't admit it out loud. All she wanted was for Sasuke to pay a little bit of attention to her, no doubt that attempt had no positive results. She seemed a bit upset from the cold treatment but Naruto noticed it. Being a friend, Naruto gave the girl a pat on the back as encouragement. Seeing his kindness, the pink hair girl felt a lot better. She gave a good smile before the search continued.

_**Time passed:**_

The progress of this current task was not as bad as Naruto had first assumed. He was fortunate to find a town that Zabuza may have visited in the past. Usually the search would take days, but this time they were lucky. Fortunately, Naruto picked up the trace of a dark spiritual energy that led to a small town, the one that they were in at this exact moment. Being an experience demon hunter, or rather someone who accomplished enough missions in the past, Naruto knew searching for info of someone was undoubtedly irritating. He was sure glad that things were in their favour. (Incase you're wondering, they travel by jumping through trees and rooftop. Cars take too long and are rather not implied. Also, when the Demon Brothers died, the demon they made their contract with will return to the demon realm)

"How should we proceed now, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura thinking that this would be a good time to do some more critical planning.

"How about we split up?" suggested the masked jounin.

"What for?" asked Sasuke not holding much interest but he was willing to listen.

"That way we could cover more ground," justified Kakashi. "It's a possibility."

"It's not a bad idea," said Naruto now observing the area more sharply. "I can detect enough demonic signatures in this town… I say splitting up would be a good choice. It does increase our chances after all."

"What do we do if we do manage to find Zabuza?" questioned the raven hair genin.

"Don't attempt to fight him alone," stated Kakashi. "When you do find him, cast a flare to alert the team. We will be there as soon as possible to aid you. I am saying this because we don't have accurate information on the difficulty of this demon. Work together, got it?"

"I hear that." Naruto said in recognition.

"Roger!" exclaimed Sakura promptly.

"Yeah, yeah…" Sasuke finished without much passion but agreed nonetheless. Kakashi grinned at their words, he sure was glad his team was listening to a pervert like him.

"But, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura then spoke sheepishly. All the males' attention went to her when they heard her voice, which caused her to blush. "Where are we staying though?" Naruto and Sasuke's eyes opened up a little bit more. That was a good question, where were they going to be staying? The duo then eyed Kakashi, who smiled as if he was prepared the entire time and pulled out a piece of paper with a logo on it.

"You see the name of this inn here," stated the jounin as the three memorized that name and the corporate logo. "I am going to make reservations there right now. When it is about time to get back, go to this inn and ask for a room under my last name, Hatake. I heard that it's a very nice inn."

"Yay!" squealed Sakura in delight. "I am going to sleep well tonight!"

"Yeah!" added the demon hunter very happily. Sasuke only remained the same but a little annoyed as well. He wasn't upset about the choice of the inn, he could seriously care less. However, it was what Kakashi said that seemed very unfair.

"What will the three of us be doing?" asked Sasuke to his sensei in a not so delighted manner.

"Why, you three will continue with the search while I check out the inn and make the registrations of course," answered Kakashi as if it was the most natural response. It was then that Sakura and Naruto noticed what the Uchiha was getting at.

"But why can't we come with you, Kakashi-sensei?" pleaded Sakura with puppy eyes.

"Surely we don't need four people to make the reservations," reasoned the jounin with a smile that irritated the three even more. "I am more than willing to take on this role. So I will find you later." Just when they wanted to protest, the masked jounin already disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving three genins cursing with frustration and exasperation. Seeing that they had no choice now, the trio scattered immediately to continue with their task. Kakashi will have a thing coming when the day was done.

Still feeling edgy at the jounin's unfair treatment, Naruto silently ranted again. However, he knew better than to complain at a time like this knowing that a demon was lurking in this vicinity. Discarding his complains, but he would remember them when he would see Kakashi again, Naruto attempted pinpoint the demon charka and energies with more precision. Just when he was beginning to get into the spirit, he bumped into someone thus making him wince a little.

"Ouch…" Naruto said as he picked himself up off the ground. Dusting himself, Naruto offered his hand to the stranger he bumped into. The stranger had long black hair, he wore black jeans and a white long sleeve shirt. Naruto looked at this person with pure stun for he also had a face which anyone could call beautiful. Despite how beautiful it was, there was only a small problem. This person was a boy. Regardless, the demon hunter pulled the stranger up and he also cleaned himself afterwards.

"I'm sorry," said Naruto apologetically. "I didn't see you back there."

"It's okay," said the stranger in a kind voice. "It was my fault for not paying attention." Naruto only grinned at his sincerity. He could easily tell this person was very pleasant. "Hey, I haven't seen you before. Are you new around here?"

"Yeah, I am actually," replied the demon hunter giving a smile. "I came earlier today."

"Mind if I know your name?"

"Of course not, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. Please to meet you." Naruto then outstretched his right hand, and the boy shook it along with a welcoming smile.

"My name is Haku, pleasure to meet you as well, Naruto-kun."


End file.
